Song of Love
by VampyKai
Summary: Shuichi tiene una sorpresa preparada para Yuki... pero será imposible entregársela...


**Song of Love (Gravitation)**

Ohayo!!! Jiji, les presento mi Primer Fic de Gravitation, espero que les guste... )

**Song of Love**

En una mañana de verano, Shuichi se encuentra dormido bajo sus cálidas sábanas blancas al lado de su más preciada compañía, Yuki. Un delicado rayo de luz pasa por la ventana y despierta al pelirosado niño. Con todos sus ánimos se levanta (como es de costumbre, es un niño muy enérgico) y le da un beso en la frente a su escritor favorito.

En unos días Bad Luck deberá presentarse en Tokyo para dar su concierto de verano, y Shui tiene planeado darle una sorpresa a Eiri ese día.

Bajo el brillante sol y la suave brisa, este niño se dirige corriendo hacia los estudios NG, para contarle a Tohma su idea para el festival, ya que no solo Bad Luck se presentará, sino que Nittle Grasper también tocarán ese mismo día. Al llegar, Hiroshi y Suguru lo están esperando. La banda está reunida y discuten qué cansiones tocar, Shindo ha compuesto una cansión exclusivamente para Yuki titulada "Song of Love", y le dice a sus amigos que le encantaría cantarla al final de su presentación; ambos aceptan, hasta el mismisimo Tohma, quién parecía un poco celoso por el título de la cansión.

Al día siguiente, una extraña lluvia repentina interrumpe la reunión de Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck. Ese día Eiri debe presentarse a una exposición y muestra de libros, para dar a conocer su más reciente obra "My Dear Angel". Este libro fue muy aceptado por el público, y la importante editorial que realiza las publicaciones de Eiri decide hacerlo viajar por Europa para obtener nuevos lectores y para darse a conocer por el mundo. El joven rubio acepta la propuesta y en tres semanas deberá prepararse para irse.

El pelirosado niño está en casa sin saber que hacer, ya que el mal clima no le permitió salir. Al oír el ruido de las llaves va corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada y abraza fuertemente a Eiri. El jóven le cuenta muy entuciasmado al pequeño vocalista que se irá de viaje; Shui se entristece al escuchar esa noticia, el concierto es en cuatro semanas y su querido amor no presenciará su presentación y tampoco podrá oír la canción que le había dedicado, lo cuál era un secreto y no quería que se enterara. Al ver los ojos preocupados de Shindo, decide preguntarle qué es lo que sucede, y el niño incubre la verdad y finge una gran sonrisa. Hiroshi llama por teléfono y le comunica a su mejor amigo que ya logró mejorar el sonido y el ritmo de "Song of Love", y que tiene pensado ir a casa de Suguru para ensayar todos juntos. Mientras tanto Yu prepara su maletín para el esperado viaje a Europa.

El día del ensayo ha llegado, todos están ansiosos por tocar junto a sus ídolos más preciados "Nittle Grasper", pero el pequeño vocalista olvida la letra de "Song of Love" y la voz no le está saliendo bien, ya que se encuentra deprimido, sus amigos saben lo ocurrido y le dicen que lo supere y que "su príncipe azul" se alegrará mucho por la sorpresa aunque no pueda estar presente. En ese momento Ryuichi llega saltando a la habitación disfrasado de conejito rosa, con una gran bandera que dice "ánimos Bad Luck!!!" (Ryu es quién siempre le da ánimos a Shui y siempre lo logra) y empieza a repartirle golosinas a toda la banda, en medio de ese desorden ingresan Tohma y Noriko que también están dispuestos a levantarle los ánimos a Shui para que tenga más confianza y recupere su felicidad. El jovencito se emociona mucho y no puede evitar llorar, y les dice que hará su mayor esfuerzo para que todo salga bien y den su mejor presentación, y demostrarle a Yuki lo mucho que lo ama.

Con toda alegría al terminar las pruebas de sonido, regresa a casa y compra un pastel de fresas para su querido Yuki como un regalo de despedida, ya que al día siguiente deberá marcharse. Al subir las escaleras, ve que en la puerta Sakuma le ha dejado su bandera, lo que hace que Shui esté aún más feliz; al entrar le da da su regalito (el pastel) y el escritor ante el gesto amable del pequeño le da un tierno besito y le dice que ya es hora de cenar.

Un día nublado comenzaba, el viento estaba calmo, y el ambiente se sentía pesado, allí se encontraba Shindo en el aeropuerto despidiendo a su verdadero amor.

El festival se acercaba, ambas bandas ya estaban preparadas y listas para das su mejor espectáculo. Shui, Suguru, Hiro, Noriko, Ryu y Tohma salen de compras, así ya tendrían listo sus vestuarios.

Finalmente el esperado día ha llegado, es un hermoso día, el sol está brillante y los fans están muy inquietos y ansiosos por el comienzo del concierto. Se oyen coros cantados por los fans de distintas letras de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper, esperando la hora aclamada. Mientras que en Europa, Yuki se presenta como un escritor de novelas románticas y muestra su última obra durante una larga entrevista; siempre pensando en su pequeño Shui y en lo mucho que desearía estar con él, Eiri se hace cada vez más famoso y muchísimos nuevos fans surgen. En Tokyo Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper hacen el mejor concierto de su vida, y al finalizarlo Shui entona los versos de "Song of Love" dedicada a Eiri, y al final de la cansión dice que aunque no esté presente, él lo estará esperando y que está muy feliz de haberlo conocido. Y que algún día escuchará la cansión que compuso con su corazón, inspirada en su verdadero amor.

Wuuiiiiiiiiiii, bueno, me encanta Shui así que decidí ponerlo como protagonista principal ) Espero que halla quedado bien el Fic, realmente no tengo mucha experiencia en esto nn Es uno de mis animes preferidos Shuiiiii, es tan kawaii y tan alegre, lo adoro, me encanta su personalidad y sus ojitos tan lindooooos que tiene D

Déjenme algún comentario, eso me ayudaría mucho a mejorar mi forma de escribir... )

**Fic terminado: 23/08/2006- 20:23 horas**


End file.
